Noritaka Funamizu
Noritaka Funamizu (船水 紀孝, Funamizu Noritaka?, born December 14, 1965), sometimes credited as Poo, is a Japanese video game designer formerly employed by Capcom, best known for his involvement in the development of several Capcom fighting games (including the ''Street Fighter'' series). In 2004, he left Capcom and joined Craft & Meister, where he oversaw the development of the arcade game Super Dragon Ball Z. Career Funamizu was employed by Capcom in 1985. Prior to that, he wrote for Beep as a part-time contributor until he was invited into the company by senior staff. When he joined Capcom, he befriended fellow Capcom designer Yoshiki Okamoto while playing a game of catchball. During the late 1980s and up until the mid-1990s, Funamizu designed and co-designed several of the company's arcade games, including games in the Street Fighter series (particularly Super Street Fighter II and the Street Fighter Alpha series). Funamizu was later promoted to the position of producer of several of the company's arcade and consumer titles, including The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages. He left Capcom in April 2004 and was employed by Craft & Meister, where he oversaw the development of Super Dragon Ball Z. Works *''Gun Smoke'' - Character design *''Side Arms Hyper Dyne'' - Game designer *''1943: The Battle of Midway'' - Designer *''Forgotten Worlds'' - Game designer *''Dynasty Wars'' - Game designer *''U.N. Squadron'' - Planner *''1941: Counter Attack'' - Planner *''Mega Twins'' - Director *''Street Fighter II'' - Special Thanks *''Nemo'' - Planner *''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm'' - Director *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' - Special Thanks *''The Punisher'' - Director *''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' - Special Thanks *''Super Street Fighter II'' - Planner *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' - Planner *''Armored Warriors'' - Special Advisor *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' - Game Planner *''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' - Planner *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' - Planner and Producer *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' - General producer *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' - General producer *''Star Gladiator'' - General producer *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' - General producer *''Mega Man 8'' - General producer *''Red Earth'' - General producer *''Street Fighter III'' - General producer *''Battle Circuit'' - General producer *''Vampire Savior'' - General producer *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' - General producer *''Capcom Sports Club'' - General producer *''Mega Man X4'' - General producer *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' - General producer *''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'' - General producer *''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact'' - General producer *''Breath of Fire III'' - General producer *''Marvel vs. Capcom'' - General producer *''JoJo's Venture'' - General producer *''Street Fighter EX2'' - Motion designer *''Resident Evil 2'' - General Producer *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' - Planner and General producer *''Mega Man & Bass'' - General Producer *''Plasma Sword'' - Producer *''Giga Wing'' - Executive Producer *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure'' - General Producer *''Tech Romancer'' - General Producer *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike'' - General Producer *''Strider 2'' - General Producer *''Resident Evil 3'' - General Producer *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' - Supervisor *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' - Special Thanks *''Power Stone'' - General Producer *''Magical Tetris Challenge'' - General Producer *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' - General Producer *''Dino Crisis'' - General Producer *''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' - General Producer *''Project Justice'' - General Producer *''Power Stone 2'' - General Producer *''Breath of Fire IV'' - Executive Producer *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' - General Producer *''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000'' - General Producer *''Resident Evil: Code Veronica'' - General Producer *''One Piece Mansion'' - General Producer *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon'' - General Producer *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' - General Producer *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages'' - Producer *''Heavy Metal: Geomatrix'' - General Producer *''GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze'' - General Producer *''Hyper Street Fighter II'' - Executive Director *''Auto Modellista'' - General Producer *''Gotcha Force'' - General Producer *''Devil May Cry 2'' - Executive Producer *''Chaos Legion'' - Supervisor *''Resident Evil: Outbreak'' - Event Planner and Executive Producer *''Monster Hunter'' - Executive Producer *''Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2'' - Event Planner *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' - Executive Director References *Studio Bent Stuff (Sept. 2000) (in Japanese). All About Capcom Head-to-Head Fighting Game. A.A. Game History Series (Vol. 1). Dempa Publications, Inc.. ISBN 4885546761. External links *Craft & Meister (Japanese) Category:Staff